


Since When

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character of Color, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Beginnings challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since When

Gunn stared blankly at Knox's crumpled form.

Where did this come from? Had it always been there, since he and Alonnah had made their own way? Or had it only begun later, after he had killed her. What if the gang had been right that in choosing Angel he had begun to loose himself?

But he had followed the mission, he knew that as well as he had known his own name. Had he saved Fred from the professor only to unleash this on her?

He had fought himself in the White Room; this was the beginning of the end.


End file.
